The Secret Behind The Room
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was moving to a new apartment, There she meets lots of new friends but something is off. They all avoid one subject and refuse to enter her room, What's worse is a strange blue cat won't leave her room. Why does she hear knocking at night? Why does she come home to see things have changed? Whats the secret behind the room?. Nalu!AU Slight Gale, Gruvia and Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked, giddy with every step. Today she was moving into a new apartment, her last one was becoming quite stuffy. And it was a great deal! It was so cheap and the Land Lord pretty much just gave it to her, although it aroused suspicion, Lucy thought nothing of it. In no time at all she was there. She opened the door and her jaw dropped to the floor, It was so untidy!. Dust collected all over the walls, food remains and clothes riddled the floor. She sighed, at least the apartment was cheap.

She started to clean, 'Who ever last lived here sure was a jerk' as she continued She corrected herself 'Who ever last lived here sure was a jerk, with a very... interesting... fashion sense'. When she finished, it looked almost new but Lucy realised why it was so cheap. There was no bed, only a hammock, and there was a strange blue cat sleeping on that hammock. She tried to pick it up and put it outside, she figured it was blue due to a recent prank. The cat scratched her and jumped to the corner, She yelped in shock and pain. Lucy knew she had to bandage it, but she didn't have a first aid kit handy. Lucy racked her brain for any ideas, when she remembered there was a bar downstairs. Maybe they would have something, She quickly opened her door trying not to make the injury worse and made her way downstairs.

Lucy stopped at the door, her anxiety getting the better of her. 'Would they like her?' 'What if they didn't believe her?' She pushed them to the back of her mind as she pushed it open, Everybody in the room looked at her but then went back to their own business. Lucy looked visually relived and made her way over to the bar tender, before she could get a word in the white haired bar tended greeted her "You must be the newbie! Welcome! Is there anything I can get you-" Her sentence cut short as she noticed the giant cut on Lucy's arm, she looked up at Lucy and Lucy nodded so she would get the hint.

The bartender moved off to get her a bandage leaving her to look around, This sure was an odd apartment complex, it was almost as if they were all family. Lucy half smiled, She hoped she could become close to everyone. She looked down remembering her own family, Her mother had died at a young age and her father had stopped acting like a father and more like an overseer. Maybe this was the key to fill the hole that they left, However her thoughts were interrupted by the white haired bar tender returning with a first aid kit in hand.

The bar tender introduced herself as Mirajane but that she was free to call her Mira, "I'm Lucy!" Lucy cheerfully replied. As Mira was bandaging her arm she commented "Oh no, did happy do this to you?" Lucy stared confused "oh right! you don't know who that is, Well he is a blue cat that loves that room" many Questions circled her mind and Mira could clearly see it so she said "Don't be afraid ask any question you like" With a beautiful smile. Lucy envied her because of her looks, but quickly came back to reality and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Happy is naturally blue?!" Mira chuckled, "Yes he is, he is quite strange isn't he? We love him all the same" This answer seemed to satisfy Lucy "I figured that he was like that because of a prank" Lucy laughed slightly but looked over to see that Mira wasn't. She looked down sadly, "Pranks huh?... Its been a while, I guess nobody has it in them to be that carefree anymore" Lucy realised she had hit a nerve and decided against pushing further.

"So about happy..." Lucy attempted to change the topic and this seemed to ease Mira's unease. "Yes, So we can try to remove him and have him sleep with someone else, but it would be very hard on him. He barely ever leaves that room and for... reasons ... it holds a special place in his heart"

Lucy seemed to understand, "I mean i guess he could stay... as long as he doesn't scratch me anymore" She said reluctantly but didn't regret it after seeing the grateful expression on Mira's face. "I better go get ready" Lucy said sadly, She had enjoyed talking to Mira. Mira simply smiled and waved and said "Come back down tomorrow and we can introduce you to everyone!"

Lucy nodded and turned around but inside she was doing summersaults, She never had to many friends as a child and really only played with her servants. That's right, She was rich, but she wasn't proud of it. It made some people avoid her like a virus, and other attracted to her just for status. Did anybody like her for her? Two. One of them died, the other stopped caring. Her parents.

She slowly opened her door and peered inside, It was exactly how she left it with the cat on the hammock once again. Lucy looked to see if there was anything in the fridge, ocasionally looking over her shoulder at the cat. She was becoming very paranoid. In the fridge was Fish, Nothing but Fish. Her thoughts wondered to what Mira had said "But we still love him the same" .We, Maybe the others that lived here left this for him.

She grabbed one of the fished and slowly approached the strange blue cat. "Happy?" She cautiously called "Let's be friends okay?", She didn't know what she was expecting, Cats can't understand English. Or can they. This cat somehow seemed satisfied with what she said and took the fish as a peace offering, then went back on the hammock and laid there giving her a look as if to say I-won't-bother-you-I'll-just-be-here. Lucy, noticing that it was late, grabbed some blankets and pillows she had brought with her and moved to the couch.

She mentally decided to get a bed tomorrow, She really didn't need furniture it was already here. It made her wonder, why would someone just leave all there personally belongings here? Clothes, Pretty much everything. Her thoughts slowly faded as she drifted into slumber.

Rays of light came into Lucy's view as she awoke, She yawned and looked around the room, The cat was still sleeping on her hammock. She smiled, although he scratched her he was quite cute.

She got up off the couch, but realised she didn't have any food in the cupboard. Lucy groaned loudly, She got dressed in the bathroom and went out to go buy food saying bye to Happy on the way. As soon as she was downstairs she was greeted by the ever cheerful bar-tender, Mira. "Good morning Lucy! How was your sleep?" "Great thanks Mira" Mira laughed and said "would you like breakfast?" Lucy tried to say no but her stomach said otherwise "Sit down, It's on me" Mira said kindly as she served someone else

"Oh I couldn't!" Lucy instantly felt bad, She had plenty of money she didn't need Mira paying for her. "Please, Think of it as our welcome gift". Lucy smiled, They had really only had one conversation and it was already like they were friends.

"OI MIRA, ANOTHER BARREL" a voice cut through, "Coming right up Cana!" Mira called. Lucy could only stare in shock, It was morning and this girl wanted a BARREL of alcohol. What's worse is she said 'another'. She just stared with her jaw getting wider every chug Cana took until somebody sat next to her and said "Cana! Your scaring the newbie"

He visibly sighed then shifted to a seat next to her "Sorry 'bout that, I'm Gray nice to meet you" Lucy fixed her jaw and responded "Nice to meet you to! I'm Lucy" "Well Lucy, This is Cana and she is a drunkard 24/7 you should get used to it soon." Gray then motioned for her to follow him and he took her to a group of people sitting down, "Everyone! This is Lucy, She is new" Lucy shyly waved "nice to meet you" Gray smiled and said "I will introduce you to everyone, This is Erza" then whispered "She is terrifying, don't mess with her seriously" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GRAY!" Erza turned into a demon before their very eyes. "N-n-nothing E-e-r-rza" Gray stuttered, Lucy giggled, It seemed like she would fit right in here.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy lay in her new room staring at the ceiling, She had met everyone and they all seemed so nice! She especially got along with a small blue haired bookworm named Levy. But there was one thing she noticed, they all seemed to avoid particular subjects. Lucy loved them, they were all lovely, but that doesn't change the fact that they were hiding something from her. She decided to ignore it for now.

She absentmindedly patted Happy thinking about what bed she should get, She had gotten food but she was still sleeping on the couch. It was probably more comfortable than a hammock anyway, like who on earth sleeps on a hammock?.

A knock distracted her as she went over to answer it, She thought it was odd. None of the people downstairs seemed to want to go near her apartment, Maybe they thought it was still as messy as that last person had left it. Opening the door she was surprised to see no one was there, "Come out whoever you are!" Lucy called and after a few minutes she just closed the door annoyed. "Seriously! Who does that anymore!" Lucy ranted to Happy, even though she knew he couldn't understand her it still helped her to release steam.

Another knock, Lucy ran and opened the door like lightning leaving a startled cat behind. "Hah caught you this time- HUH?!" There was nobody there, the hallways were empty. Lucy knew that no one would be able to run the full length of the halls in that short time without making a single sound, Maybe it was one of her neighbours Lucy mused.

She decided to check and ask them to stop, Although what was strange, From what Mira said it looked like no one did pranks anymore. Lucy shrugged and checked the neighbour on her left, She knocked and waited for the door to open. When it did a girl, around the same age as her with beautiful blue hair opened. Before she could even say anything the girl spoke "You must be the new person, Have you met Gray?" Lucy was quite confused at this point to the weird question and answered "Yes, he was nice to me and showed me around" Lucy smiled but the blue haired girl looked like she was going to murder Lucy, "LOVE RIVAL!" "…eh?..." luckily Gray came and saved her by getting her away from the girl.

Once they were out of earshot (or Gray thought) he spoke "Sorry about her…. That's Juvia, She is a nice person just …with an unhealthy obsession with me" Then he spoke under his breath just enough for Lucy to hear "dammit I should have known" before Lucy even got a chance to ask 'Known what?' Juvia was in front of them screaming "GRAY-SAMA CALLED ME NICE!~~~~ GRAY-SAMA COMPLIMENTED JUVIA YAY~". Gray sighed and said "I didn't mean that as a compliment, your scaring Lucy" Juvia looked like she had just witnessed someone die, "Why! Why does Lucy matter more than Juvia! Gray HATES JUVIA!" and ran off with tears in her eyes.

Lucy instantly felt terrible, "Not cool Gray" then ran after Juvia. "Careful! She might try to kill you" Gray reasoned, "She's a girl and she is crying, you don't have to be a gentlemen to know that you should help her" then Lucy continued going after her. She found Juvia in her room crying on her pillow "LOVE RIVAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING Here…." Juvia croaked through tears, Lucy didn't speak but instead walked over and hugged a very surprised Juvia. "I don't love Gray, and Gray doesn't love me" Lucy said kindly "Juvia knows that's what they all say" Juvia tried to turn away, "you know why?" this got Juvia's attention "Because I think he loves you, he is just too scared to admit it".

Juvia was left absolutely speechless, Lucy smiled and turned to leave the room "If you ever need someone to talk too just ask me" but before she reached the door a hand grabbed her and she heard a happy voice from behind her "Juvia wants to thank love rival" Lucy replied "sure….. But can you not call me love rival now?" Juvia didn't answer and just went back to her pillow and once Lucy was outside she mumbled under her breath "damn I'll take that as a no" and walked back to her room.

On the way back she came across her book loving best friend, Levy. "Hey Levy-chan!" Lucy called and ran over to her, "Lu-chan!" Levy replied back with just as much enthusiasm. "I'm just going back to my room" Lucy confessed, Levy's eyes had lightbulbs in them. "Come on Lu-chan, come downstairs with me!" and before Lucy could even have a say she was sitting Levy and Gajeel. She noticed two other people sit next two Levy, Almost fighting for the seat next to her.

Levy saw her confused look and stated "Oh, These are-" She was cut short when the two introduced themselves. "I'm Jet and I know this is sudden but I love Levy!" Lucy was very taken aback but the look on Levy's face said this was normal. "I'm Droy and I know this Is sudden but I love Levy!"

Lucy was dumbfounded and levy just face palmed, The three (Lucy, Levy and Gajeel) slowly moved away when Jet and Droy started fighting over the right to love Levy. Lucy couldn't help but notice Gajeel's annoyance when they started talking about how they loved Levy, although she brushed it off, he was always annoyed at something.

After they finished talking Lucy tried to invite Levy back to her room, but Levy refused and quickly excused herself leaving Lucy wondering what she did. She went over to the bar to see if she could get any answers from Mira, "Hey Mira, Why do people avoid my room?" Mira just looked down and eventually answered "I have no idea" then walked off to serve someone else.

Lucy gave up and went back to her room, when she got there she found happy already sleeping, but he seemed to be wailing or crying. Maybe he was having a nightmare, Lucy walked over and shook him to wake him up. Happy woke up but instead of ignoring Lucy like he normally does he came over to her and sat on her lap, Lucy started shocked, he was looking for comfort in her?.

After a while he went back to sleep on her and she couldn't help but wonder, What had this cat been through and why was he so attached to this room?.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sat once again in her room working on her laptop, She was a writer that went by the pen name 'Celestial Keys'. Lucy wrote about whatever came to mind, and eventually settled on writing a story about wizards. Lucy begun typing but stopped when she heard two knocks on her door, When she answered it she was only met with an empty hallway.

The memories of yesterday came flooding in, from the looks of it Juvia hadn't done it. Today, Lucy decided she would ask her other neighbor. Walking over there she knocked on their door, Lucy was very surprised to see that Erza had answered. "Ahh Lucy!, what can I do for you?" Erza said and Lucy explained her situation. She knew Erza wouldn't do something so childish, but maybe she would know someone who would.

"hmmm I see" Erza was lost in thought and in the meantime Lucy admired her collection of armor and swords, no wonder Gray was terrified of her. As soon as she was going to comment on it Erza replied "I don't know of anyone that would do this, Jet can run really fast but this isn't like him I supposed. Sorry" and closed the door.

Lucy didn't want to have to resort to that, but she had no choice. She was desperate to find out who had been doing this, and desperate times call for desperate measures. "Erza," She gulped and gathered all her courage to say "Why don't we talk about this over some strawberry cake?"

Silence, then the ground started slightly shaking until It was a full on earthquake and a massive roar was heard, "DID SOMEBODY SAY STRAWBERRY CAKE!?". Lucy squealed and moved back, the earthquake continuing Lucy wondered If she had made the wrong decision after all, and if the lives of everyone here would be the consequence. Then the door opened and once again there was silence, "Sure Lucy lets go" Erza came out and kindly smiled.

Lucy nodded in fear and followed her downstairs, Erza apparently knows a good store that has strawberry cake so that's where they would go. God have mercy on the poor cooks and waitresses there.

They sat down and ordered, Lucy started wondering why she was even surprised anymore when she heard Erza's order. While waiting for it to come Erza told her with a look of despair on her face "You see, pranks and immature games like that died out a bit ago. Some things happened and nobody had it in them anymore". The tone she used was very different from the Erza Lucy knew, it was almost empty and hollow. As much as she hated to admit it, Lucy much preferred the terrifying one compared to the way she was acting now.

'Nobody had it in them anymore' that's the exact same thing Mira said Lucy thought, She was going to ask more questions but Erza quickly changed the topic by pointing and shouting "look Lucy! Our order is here!".

It still left Lucy wondering, what on earth had happened here.

Sighing and walking back to the her room, that had been pointless. The knocking was going to get very annoying very quick, though from the looks of it, it would be harder than Lucy thought to find the culprit.

When she walked into her apartment she knew something wasn't right, She had left her laptop on the desk, she was sure of it. So why was it open on the couch. She cautiously walked over a little spooked and looked to see of anything had been deleted or changed, the story was there, but at the bottom in red font there was the text "Awesome story! You're a really good writer" well at least that was what she interpreted it to be, everything was spelt horribly like a five year old had done it.

Lucy just stared confused, had someone broken in her apartment?. Everything was still here, so they just broke in, read her book and left?. She figured it must have been someone from Fairy Tail, but who has such terrible spelling? Lucy mused.

Deciding to go downstairs she left, but leaving the doors and windows locked, just in case. She walked around bored but started running when she saw a little bluenette sitting at the counter, "Levy-chan!" "Oh! Lu-chan!" the two hugged and Lucy quickly begun with saying "You won't believe this!" then telling her about the comment.

Levy listened quietly and politely, nodding and thinking as Lucy spoke. After she finished Levy was silent for a couple minutes but then said "There used to be someone who would do silly pranks like that, he was crazy athletic too. He also has terrible spelling". Lucy smiled, she had found her culprit.

"What is his name?" Lucy begun but Levy cut her off by saying "It's not him though, he…. Moved out. And his name, was Natsu" Lucy was kind of disappointed, She had almost found whoever had been doing it. "Well thanks anyway Levy" "No problem Lu-chan".

The two talked for a while until Levy had to go back up, wanting to start making her own dinner, Lucy realized she probably should too so the friends parted ways and Lucy headed to her own apartment.

When Lucy walked in her door she sat down on her couch and said hello to Happy, but then the truth dawned on her. She had locked her door, why was she able to get in. Lucy jumped up and looked around, Lucy remembered moving the hammock to the other side of the room to make space for her bed. The hammock was back in its original spot and the bed was on the other side of the room, Lucy also noticed there was a massive mess everywhere.

Immediately she searched her things to make sure nothing was stolen, nothing was missing. Lucy had to get professional help, whoever this person was that was breaking into her apartment, making a mess and leaving would be caught.

Lucy would make sure of it, and someone somewhere else was very happy about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much guys for the nice reviews! Nice comments and things like that are what keep me motivated to write, I haven't really done an A/N for the other chapters but I just really cannot thankyou enough for everybody being so kind :) It's my first fairy tail fan fic, so all the support means a lot. Also, If there is any ships/things you want to see in the story just ask :) I have a general plot but I can change minor details. ANYWAY on to the story :3**

Lucy lay in bed refusing to get up as much as she hated it, there would be a knock every minute or so and Lucy couldn't sleep. Unlucky for her she was a very light sleeper, the knocking kept going. Eventually she sneakily got up and crept to the door. The second they knocked she would pounce like a tiger. The sound was heard and she smashed her door open expecting to find a very startled person, but no one was there.

Lucy groaned and sluggishly walked back to bed, bags forming under her eyes. She flopped on the bed no longer caring about anything, just wanting to sleep. "Please stop I just want to sleep…." Lucy mumbled quietly, the person wouldn't be able to hear her anyway but that was fine, why would they care.

But after she said that the knocking stopped, no sound was heard through the entire apartment, silence filled the air. Whoever they were had stopped, and Lucy was very grateful, she slowly drifted to sleep telling herself to make sure to catch them tomorrow.

Lucy woke up, remembering the incident from last night, she tried to figure it out. Maybe it was a coincidence? And they actually stopped because they wanted sleep too? That was way to unlikely. Had the person actually heard her? If they had… that would have to mean they were outside her bedroom.

Lucy was suddenly creeped out and decided to go and get breakfast from downstairs, She got ready then when she went to grab her bag she found her laptop was open. Lucy wasn't sure if she had left it open or not, so she checked it.

Her new chapter of the story she was writing was open, and once again in red font "Dammit Lucy don't leave cliff-hangers :(. P.S Sorry about last night, I was just bored" Lucy had no words, whoever this person was that broke into her house was also the person knocking. And they knew her name.

She didn't even wait, just ran straight out of her room. If there was one thing horror movies told her, when creepy things start happening, GTFO!. And that's exactly what she was planning on doing.

She ran downstairs and smashed open the door, ignoring all the strange looks and ran over to Mira. "My, my Lucy. Are you okay? You look like someone just broke into your house and saw you book before it was published" Mira joked laughing lightly "but seriously what is wrong" She said with concern, "I'm absolutely fine…. Oh you know except the fact that someone broke into my house and saw my book before it was published" Lucy replied very sarcastically "That's exactly what happened please come to my room" Lucy finished with a very serious tone.

Mira just looked at her with a look that says 'are-you-kidding-me?'. "Well, I'm sure it was just Gray or someone. I can't go in your room Lucy I'm sorry" Lucy started getting very annoyed, why wouldn't they believe her?. "Gray doesn't knock on peoples doors at midnight!".

"I don't what?" Gray stood next to her. Lucy wasn't in the mood to put up with anything today, She had to find out what on earth was happening. "Gray put on a shirt before you join this conversation" "I- WAIT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!".

Lucy sighed and mentally blocked him out focusing on Mira. She just looked very confused, "Lucy I think you should get some sleep". ARGHHHHH Lucy felt like ripping all the hair of her head, She walked out the door and over to the store over the road.

"I will have this camera please" Lucy said, she handed the money over and left not even bothering with manners. When she entered her room the hammock and the bed had swapped, AGAIN. There was a huge mess in the living room, but lucky for her the other rooms were untouched. She looked for happy and found him on the hammock, doing guess what?, sleeping. Lucy mentally face palmed, how can you sleep through someone breaking in and messing all your things up?.

Lucy cleaned up fairly quickly, then moved on to setting up the camera's. She set them up on two spots, one was outside the door, and the other was in a spot that could see her laptop screen. She had a new chapter ready to use as bait.

Now all she had to do was wait, and she would finally find out who had been doing this. She didn't have enough money to buy another apartment, and she loved all the people here. So if someone was trying to get her to move out, she wouldn't, she would stay there and fight for it.

Besides, they are just a human. Lucy hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT BEFORE YOU SKIP THIS, I have a question, there are two different endings im deciding between. So I'm going to ask your opinion, a sad ending or a happy ending. OK YOU CAN SKIP NOW. Hey guys! Thank you so much for the kind reviews your guys are too nice! But seriously thanks so much. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter, I had a lot of fun writing :).**

Lucy got up like she normally did, but this wasn't a normal morning. This morning she would check the camera's and find whoever this weird mysterious person was, but first, breakfast. Lucy wanted to give the guy a chance to actually do anything she could catch on film, so she grabbed her bag, ignoring the open laptop and walked downstairs. When she got down she sat with Erza and Gray, Erza commented "So you brought happy today" Lucy was confused she didn't take happy, although she knew what they meant when she found happy sitting next to her.

He must have followed her down, that was strange he almost never left the room. She shrugged it off and started patting him "Hey buddy, what are you doing out here. Miss everyone out here?", Happy just meowed, although it sounded strangely similar to "Aye sir!". Maybe the people in fairy tail had taught him that.

Lucy was talking with Erza and Gray when a man she didn't know came and sat next to Erza, Gray was sitting next to Erza before but he happily (terrified), moved over. "Jellal! Your back! How was your trip?" Erza questioned "It was very good thanks" the blue haired called Jellal answered back.

Before they could continue their conversation any further Cana came over and sat down as well "Heyyyy Jellal did ya have a good trip?" Cana asked in a slurred voice quite clearly drunk, "You haven't changed at all Cana, yes my trip was fine" but Cana's face suddenly twisted into an evil grin.

"How is your fiancée going?" Cana stated a little too loudly then laughed at his face turning instantly red. Erza and Jellal were a pair both with tomato red blushing faces, Lucy clearly didn't get the hint. "Oh you have a fiancée! Congratulations!".

"It-its nnot like that its-like i- I do buti a-alsodont and- I don't- but I uhhh thanks- b-b-ut I- I

You know what I'm feeling slightly jet lag I'm going to bed" Cana was still a laughing mess but she managed to say "Why don't you take Erza with you, I'm sure she would LOVE to be in bed with you"

"CANA!" The two bright red people shouted in unison.

Lucy still stood their confused until Gray explained that they almost kissed but Jellal lied that he had a fiancée because he wasn't ready, and everybody knew he was lying including Erza. And then she couldn't help but laugh along at their misfortune, and by this time the entire guild was laughing or chuckling and Levy and Gajeel had joined the group.

Erza looked around frantically trying to think of a snappy comeback until her eyes landed on Levy and Gajeel. 'Perfect' is what she was probably thinking. "Us? Nononono if anyone wants to get in bed together it would be Gajeel and Levy, can you see how desperate they are?" Erza said smirking, she wasn't normally one to join in these childish acts, but they had it coming.

Jellal and Erza saw how they probably looked to everyone else from Gajeel and Levy's reaction a blushing, denying mess. Lucy needed to stop laughing for a breath, this was just way to funny. It was obvious who liked who.

Gajeel quickly scanned and said "W-well we would never be a couple, I wouldn't fall for shrimp, but Gray and Juvia on the other hand….." Levy just nodded and agreed trying not to fall unconscious from embarrassment.

"Ahh yes, Gray and Juvia are quite cute, and so passionate" Gajeel was relieved to have the attention directed on Gray and not him. "EHHH!" Gray was very surprised that he had become a part of this, Juvia on the other hand was delighted.

"Juvia agrees! Juvia thinks Juvia and Gray should be a couple!" Juvia clung to his arm day dreaming about how many children they could have. Gray quickly stuttered "Mira and Laxus" without any context but everyone knew what he meant.

Instead of teasing the entire room was silent, they thought maybe the two would be a good couple but were too scared to say it aloud. "What was that Gray?" Mira said in a threatening tone and she started to have a deadly aura around her, like she could kill anyone in an instant.

Gray was completely silent, but he was no longer able to say anything anyway because Laxus had knocked him unconscious by throwing who know from the upstairs, out of bounds loft area". Juvia and Laxus started fighting, Juvia was screaming something about Laxus trying to seduce Gray and that he was a new love rival. Cana had an evil and brave glint in her eyes as she proudly said "Juvia he isn't your love rival" Juvia stopped and tilted her head "Why?" "Because he is madly in love with freed!".

Bam Cana was also knocked unconscious by Laxus's random throwing items. "Freed and Laxus huh….. It could work" Lissana teased. And there was the third victim of Laxus. "I would rather have Mira than Freed…" Laxus mumbled but Gajeel picked it up then passed it on to the whole guild. "So you admit it?" Jet said raising an eyebrow, Lucy had a feeling there would be a few hospital trips today. Mira finally spoke and said "Did anyone see how concerned Bixlow was for Lissana? Have we got a new couple forming?"

"MIRA-NEE!" Lissana called as she slowly sat up. Mira chuckled and mouthed a 'sorry'. It was at this point the entire guild was tossing around new couples. Lucy decided to just go back to her room before she got paired with anyone, when she entered her room with happy she remembered the camera's she had set up. She was having so much fun she completely forgot about them.

She first got the one outside her door then the one watching her computer, She didn't know why but she almost looked forward to his comments.

She didn't know who he was, but he didn't seem to mean any harm and he left her nice comments. Lucy started to actually want to see them again. She hooked the camera up to her laptop and begun watching the footage. On both camera's she found the same thing,

And that was nothing. The keys were going down and she could see where they were knocking, but there was no one there. That only left one possibility, the one Lucy hated to admit even was a possibility.

A ghost


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy shakily turned to her computer to see the comment they had left, "That's not how it works! The prince doesn't save the princess the dragon does!, Dragons are wayyy cooler than princes anyway ;). Also you forgot to feed Happy, but it's okay I gave him some fish"

She just stared in shock, not knowing what to do. She quickly calmed down and assessed the situation, If she told Fairy tail they would think she was crazy, they would send her to a mental hospital. No wait! She had video evidence! They had to believe her!.

Either way, she needed to move out, she didn't want to, but she had too. Although when she thought about it, it seemed like the ghost didn't mean any harm. They had never done anything to hurt her, in fact they had really only been helpful or annoying.

She very shakily said "k-knock th-three times -i-f you can hear me". And waited,

Silence

One knock

Two knocks

Three knocks.

Not only did it confirm there was a ghost, but the fact that it was there in her apartment at that very moment. Lucy turned to her laptop screen and saw the keys typing, the black keys were typing on their own and Lucy felt like fainting.

She struggled to keep herself upright and inside the room and stumbled over to the laptop to see what they had written this time, "Don't be afraid! I ain't gonna hurt you, I just need your help".

"My help….." Lucy was very confused. "Yes, I want to take physical form again, but I can't do it without the help of someone who I didn't know in life" Lucy payed attention to every word they said very carefully, They said in life, which means they are a ghost that died. Lucy asked about it, Also asking their gender.

"Well, so that you can trust me and work with me, I'll tell ya' whatever you need to know!. For starters, Yes I died, not too long ago actually. I'm a guy and my name is Natsu Dragneel, I used to live in this apartment and Happy was my cat. I want to take physical form so I can see my friends again, Laugh, smile and cry together. I can no longer take just sitting here and silently watching them be sad over me, I would never want to make my friends sad."

She was still trying to process the information, but from what he had told her he seemed like a pretty good guy. He didn't want his friends to be sad, and he wanted to see them again. It sounds like a pretty humane reason, and it didn't sound like he was lying.

"I can do something to make it so you and happy can see me, but no one else. It will have to do until we can make it work" he typed onto the laptop in a fiery red colour. Lucy just nodded, she had a feeling she was biting off more than she could chew, but she would at least try.

Then a door opened in another room, she put her hands up in a fighting stance out of instinct but put them down when a boy walked out. He was average height with black beady eyes, and the strangest part, pink hair?!. He was wearing baggy white pants and Lucy's face went bright red when she realised he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He grinned widely at her, as if he already knew her and said "Hey Luce! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" She stared in shock with one thought coming to mind,

"Why does the ghost have to be so damn hot!?"

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry this was such a short chapter I ran out of ideas of what else to put. Also I know I have been leaving really terrible cliff hangers . I'm sorry and I also realised how long I took to actually put Natsu in the story, I wanted to have a few chapters without him but I stretched that out way to long. Anyway Please answer the question at the top of the last chapter ^.^ Bye**

 **~Astra~**


	7. Chapter 7

She continued to stare until Natsu broke the silence laughing and saying "You like what you see?"

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy shouted and flushed bright red, Natsu was still a laughing mess on the floor. She was going to do something but when her doorbell rang she realised how loud she must have been.

When she opened the door Erza was there with a massive sword and shouted "ARE YOU OK WHATS GOING ON WHO HURT YOU I WILL END THEM WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Lucy quickly calmed her down telling her it was nothing, and when she was questioned about why she was screaming Lucy responded with "Rainbow road…" Erza immediately Hugged her (a little too tight) and soothingly said "Its ok… I feel your pain. You will get there one day Lucy, we all will one day"

Lucy agreed and shut the door, only to find Natsu, not laughing but instead with a sorrow filled expression on his face. He smiled sadly and said "Erza really hasn't changed has she", Lucy felt a strange urge to comfort him. She walked over and sat next to him, that was the most she could do, She couldn't touch him because he was a ghost so she just had to sit there. It was very infuriating.

Before she knew it she was saying "Don't worry, I'll help you and I will make sure to help you get back to your friends. It's a promise and the Heartfilias never break a promise" Her lips were moving without her consent, just what was she agreeing to?

Although she didn't regret it when she saw his sad smile turn into a massive, cheerful grin and he lifted his head. "Thanks Luce!" And somehow she found herself smiling along with him, His bright smile was so contagious.

Natsu and Lucy laid back on the floor, you would imagine it wouldn't be very comfortable, but with each other it wasn't so bad. Lucy didn't know what to think, they had only just met, but she felt so comfortable around him. Like she could trust him with anything, Lucy would have been very shocked to find that Natsu felt the same. But it wasn't time for her to know that just yet.

They laid In a comfortable silence as Lucy's thoughts drifted, She began to wonder how he died. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to know, however she couldn't bring herself to ask. Eventually Natsu stood up and walked over to where happy was sleeping, "Oh that's right, you said Happy would be able to see you too" Lucy said as she saw him trying to wake happy up, considering he was a ghost that turned out a little difficult.

"Damn this cat likes to sleep" Natsu mumbled but Lucy heard it, "You didn't know? I thought you were his last owner. All he does is sleep all day" Lucy wasn't expecting Natsu to be surprised by this. "He does… that's right" He looked down as if realising something, Natsu answered her before she even asked her question by telling her that happy used to be super active and playful. He told her that Happy had probably taken his death the worst, because they were best friends and they would never go anywhere without each other.

Lucy came over and helped to wake Happy up, She was just starting to realise how torturing it would be to have to watch your loved ones suffer and not being able to be there and comfort them. Soon the blue cat opened his eyes and looked to see Natsu.

Nothing happened for a moment, Happy stared with wide eyes almost questioning if this was reality. Lucy heard a faint dripping and looked over to see Natsu crying, but with the biggest grin on his face "I'm back little buddy" He said in a croaky voice.

Happy wasted no time jumping onto Natsu, Lucy didn't know if cats could cry or not, now she knew they could and they could cry very furiously too. Happy cried even more when he was greeted by thin air, Natsu was a ghost so Happy couldn't touch him.

But either way no physical contact wasn't a big deal for the pair, Natsu was joyous to see his best friend with a smile again, Happy just happy that Natsu was alive. Well not alive, but happy he was there.

Lucy watched the reunion happily, she was glad to see Happy looking alive. Since the moment she had seen Happy he almost looked hollow, now it was almost as if he has life restored to him. She was only now starting to realise how much the little blue cat meant to Natsu and vice versa.

Lucy zoned back into their conversation and she heard the same "Aye" sound as before, and still she had no explanation for it. 'Strange cat' was the only thing that came to mind.

"Hey Luigi" Natsu said turning to say something, "Its Lucy" She corrected him politely. "Yeah whatever Luigi" Natsu waved her off "ITS LUCY!". He laughed and grinned at her, the same grin that made her heart melt every time. Even though she was annoyed, Lucy knew they would become close friends instantly.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you liked the chapter!. Ok so, do you want the people in this to have magic? One of my reviewers suggested it and it sounds like a great idea if you guys agree :3**

 **With the votes for sad or happy ending, we have 1 for sad and 5 for happy XD I think it's pretty obvious which one you guys want. Also just thanking one of my constant reviewers YaBoyAngle Go check out his stories ^-^ Thanks for reading!**

 **~Astra~**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy and Natsu had talked for hours, but she wasn't the least bit annoyed by it. Lucy had learnt a lot about Natsu, she learnt about how his dad was a part of the army until he disappeared and that he had taught Natsu lots of neat tricks to do with fighting.

At first she thought that Natsu had a rough childhood, but she also learnt how much he loved it and that those army skills had saved his life more than once. Although the last time even army tricks couldn't save him, Lucy saw the sad look in his eye so decided not to push further.

After more talking Lucy suggested they go downstairs, Nobody would be able to see him, but it might help him seeing them. He didn't want to at first, but Lucy had some pretty good persuasive skills if she didn't say so herself.

And that's how she ended up here. Trying to maintain a normal conversation with Levy while ignoring Natsu jumping around calling Gray insults, at first he took seeing his friends again pretty hard but now he was taking advantage of the fact that Gray couldn't hear him.

Lucy was stuck thinking 'Why am I even surprised anymore', from what she heard Natsu and Gray really didn't like each other and brawled constantly. Although the nicknames Natsu was using were very childish, then again this was Natsu, she had only known him for a day and she knew he wasn't the slightest bit mature.

Natsu came and sat next to her and Levy sighing, "It's not the same when he doesn't get angry and fight back" Lucy knew she couldn't respond, because nobody else could hear or see him. So she held back as much as she wanted to comfort him, Lucy hated seeing him with that depressed look in his eye, it didn't suit him at all. She much preferred the hopeful, cheerful grins and laughter.

Lucy wanted to make him be real again, but there was a problem. She had no idea what she was doing. Lucy had tiredness bags (that many people had commented on much to her displeasure) from being up all night looking through books about ghosts and rituals, Apparently ghosts don't need sleep so both of them looked together.

Thanks to those books, Lucy now knew how to summon a dead pet, how to revive a dead plant and how to make mouldy food eatable again. Because that is totally useful information Lucy sarcastically thought to herself when recalling what she learnt.

Still absolutely nothing on Natsu, apparently ghosts have types, but not even Natsu knew what type he was making it even harder. So she came to her smartest friend, Levy. Lucy tried to ask without arising suspicion, but clearly it didn't work.

So Levy and Lucy walked outside (Natsu wasn't very pleased that Lucy left him) to the park. "So, you have found a ghost huh?" Levy said straight up not beating around the bush, before Lucy even had a chance to respond she said "Don't worry, I believe in ghosts, your secret is safe with me".

Lucy decided to tell her, after all Levy was her best friend. So she told Levy the entire story, but didn't mention Natsu's name once. Lucy wanted to check if she could help before telling her it was her dead friend.

Levy seemed interested "Sure I'll help! What is the ghosts name?" She questioned. Lucy simply pretended she didn't know just in case, if Levy knew Natsu she didn't want to hurt her.

'It should be fun" Lucy remembered what Natsu had told her the other night "Everyone there was like family, even if two people weren't that close or barley talked, we all meant the world to each other"

Levy adopted a determined look in her eye as she pulled out 10 books all about ghosts and rituals to make the physical again "It's not much, but I will help in every way I can!" Lucy just stared at the massive pile of books in front of her…..

"Do you just carry 10 books about ghosts around all day?" "Yep! I also have a couple of books on cooking, horse riding oh and-"

"ok ok ok I get the point" Lucy shushed her, knowing her the list would be infinite. The two laughed together, "We will get them back won't we Lu-chan!" "Of course!"

 **More short chapters… I'm so sorry . At least I fixed the bad habit of leaving cliff-hangers XD anyway, as much as I love writing I also love reading. So if you are writing a fan-fic that doesn't have as much attention as you would like, let me know! I will read and review then maybe give a shout out to it ^-^ I don't even know how my crap book has this much followers XD but I want to help any authors that are struggling :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy waited in her room as the minutes ticked by, Levy had gone off to seek help from a professional because the books helped, but really they had no experience of anything like this and might end up making it worse.

"Luceeeeee pleaseee" He had been asking that all the time, 34 times to be exact. "No" Lucy still refused, Natsu wanted Lucy to take him to the park but she was pretty busy and had to wait for Levy.

"Why can't you go by yourself" Lucy tried "Because I'm attached to you duh" Natsu said as if it was obvious. Lucy went bright red with embarrassment and before she could say anything Natsu cut her off "Do you have a fever? You're really red. I'm attached to you because I'm only here because of you. If I go too far away I'll disappear again." He said which made Lucy sigh in relief.

"Why do you want to go to the park so bad anyway?" Lucy asked as she pushed further "You notice you ask a lot of questions?" He said raising an eyebrow , Lucy decided to mess with him by answering "Do I?".

Natsu laughed and answered her question by saying "Because your always out with Levy, and I miss you when you're gone" He said it in a completely normal tone, not noticing how Lucy felt when he said he misses her.

Lucy didn't know what was happening, she felt so weird. "Fine lets go to the park I will leave a note for Levy on the door- Before she could even finish her sentence Natsu had jumped up dancing and was dancing around the room, Lucy laughed and Natsu grinned.

Natsu kept grinning, he would have dragged her to the park ages ago if he wasn't a ghost. Or at least he thought he was. I mean what other conclusion could he come to, He woke up not being able to touch anything and nobody being able to see him.

He didn't remember much from when he died, just a burning hot fire tearing at his skin. Natsu chuckled at the memory, who would've thought that his own passion would kill him. Lucy was hearing his story and knew from the description that he had died in a fire.

She questioned him about what he meant by 'passion'. "I am, or used to be a pyro. I had weird skin that made me fire proof for a few seconds before it starts to hurt. It was super fun!"

Lucy just stared strangely, He really was an interesting person. "Now C'mon! Let's go to the park! Let's go! Let's go!" He jumped up and eagerly said, like a five year old child Lucy thought.

"Alright Natsu, I give in lets go to the park" Lucy said gently and looked up to find him already at the door. Together they walked to the park and it was very peaceful, they didn't talk but it was a comfortable silence. When they got there Lucy smiled at the scene before her, Children playing around the pond with their parents watching from afar, Birds chirping in the bright green trees. She was very glad she came.

Then something caught her eye, "AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!". She was practically drooling looking at it, so she went over and bought herself a double scoop choc sprinkles ice cream. So they sat down on a park bench and she was about to take a bite when she looked over to see Natsu eyeing her ice cream. As soon as she looked his was he turned around but Lucy suddenly got a terrible feeling of guilt way her down.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I got this without thinking about you…." but he just grinned at her "I don't mind, As long as your happy I'm happy" and this for some reason made Lucy's heart pound. "A-are you sure?"

"Yep!" Lucy's heart was practically beating out of her chest, and it didn't help that she started noticing his muscles considering he still couldn't wear a shirt. Lucy laughed, She was having an amazing time with Natsu. In fact she was having such a great time she stopped caring about the strange looks of people who assumed she was talking to herself.

Natsu was doing it again, why did he always have to make her feel this way?

 **Hey Guys! Welp this is the new chapter, anyway one of the reviewers Had an amazing idea (Don't look at the reviews or it will spoil it!) and so I'm going to add that idea in the story, just letting everybody know credit to her. Also I'm closing the poll on whether you want a sad ending or happing ending because it's completely one sided XD**

 **I say this every chapter but thank you so much for all the nice reviews! They mean more than you think. I'm going to start doing writing requests so if you want a one shot feel free to just PM me ^-^ Also I will do any ships, I'm a multi shipper and I don't judge whatever pairing you like. Even if it's something I don't ship I will try my best :3**


	10. Chapter 10

"Pssssst Lucy, Luce wake up, LUUUUUUCCCEE!" Natsu tried shaking her at first but eventually got annoyed and screamed knowing only her and happy would be able to hear him anyway. "Kyyyaaaa!" Lucy squealed and as she jumped up from fright "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

He ignored her glare and grinned "Follow me" This confused Lucy a lot. "It's the middle of the night idiot, show me in the morning" She said as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, Natsu sure stopped that.

"I can't force you to come because I can't touch you… but happy can" "hu- Lucy's sentence was cut off by Happy leaping on her and padding all over her trying to get her up.

It was so hard to be annoyed at these two, couldn't they see she was trying to be mad at them! So why were they making her laugh!. "hahahaha st-stop haha" Lucy was rolling on the floor laughing when happy touched her stomach. "Ohoho so your ticklish….. I will have to remember that when I get to come back to life" he said with an evil grin on his face leaving Lucy terrified.

"Fine, where are you taking me" Lucy got up and started doing her hair in the mirror as she tried to convince Natsu to tell her where they were going, He still responded with "It's a secret". She pouted and pointed to the door "Now go out I need to get changed, it's weird enough people think I talk to myself I'm not going out in my pyjamas".

"Yosh! But be quick!" He said practically with flames in his eyes as he jumped out the window "Can't he just use the door…." Lucy sighed but then Lucy smiled "Nah, that would make him normal. And since when is Natsu normal".

She carefully walked out the door and downstairs without waking anybody then leaving the door. Before she could even say she was done Natsu was running somewhere of which she had no idea "Wait up!" "Hurry up!" He responded with just as much enthusiasm as before with a wide grin surfacing on his face.

Eventually Natsu stopped and Lucy caught up, she would say something or scold him but she was completely out of breath. "Close your eyes luce" Lucy was so exhausted she didn't even bother to question it.

After a few seconds of Natsu slowly guiding a close eyed Lucy somewhere he finally told her she could open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Lucy saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen (A/N Sadly it wasn't Natsu XD) It was a beautiful Sakura tree. She had always wanted to see one of those ever since she was a little child, she thought they were the most beautiful thing in the world.

But she never could, after her parents died it was like the colour had drained from her life. And seeing her childhood dream come true in front of her, it was an actual dream come true. Natsu had shown her this, she was almost at the point of crying with happiness.

Like the colour had been painted back in her life, thanks to Natsu. "Why…. Why would you do this for me…. And how did you know" Lucy slowly turned to Natsu still in awe of the sight. "Because its valentine's day silly! And I overheard you talking about it, I have pretty good hearing" And the moment he grinned at her Lucy knew she would never forget this night.

Although it looked like Lucy was alone as she sat down, she knew Natsu was there. "Thank you Natsu… Happy Valentine's day"

.

 **Hey Guys! Happy Valentine's day (Well it is for me may not be for you because of time zones) Sorry its short! I didn't have very much time to write this XD The link is basically the view Lucy was looking at. Anyway I hope you like the chapter! If you liked it Follow/** **Favorite** **and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy walked in to Fairy Tail cheerful and happy, she had just gone out to the shops with Natsu and bought the latest videogame console. Lucy swore that when Natsu got his physical form back she would wipe that smirk off his face and smash him at Mario Kart. He was waiting upstairs for her now.

But all she saw was depressed, tired and helpless faces all around. She cautiously walked over to the bar and asked Mira what was going on, and Mira said to her in a sad forced voice "One… one of our friends, on this day exactly one year ago was…" She paused as a tear slid down her face "sent into a coma. We have been paying the hospital to keep him there for a year hoping he will wake up. But if he doesn't wake up soon…" Mira not so silently burst out sobbing "Cut the life cord keeping him alive".

Mira walked out of the bar and sat next to Lucy, "Why… W-Why won't he just wake up. That t-that idiot". Lucy no longer pushed for information and hugged Mira, it must be horrible. Her parents died and she never had a say in it, now they were being forced to cut the life support on their friend.

Lucy could only wonder how they stayed hopeful for so long. She looked around to see everybody else was also suffering, In particular Romeo. Lucy had never had a serious conversation with Romeo but he seemed like a nice kid, always so happy and full of energy. It must have hit him hard.

Lucy tried to sit next to him and talk to him but Romeo only pushed her away. Wendy was sitting on a table near him looking on with concern, "Romeo looked up to him… like an idol and a big brother, heck, he liked him better than his old man" Macao told Lucy and forced a small chuckle at his last sentence.

Lucy noticed Wendy wasn't there and asked Erza where she went, Erza didn't answer at first but then replied "Please go find Wendy, I think she needs some comfort right now. You see she is studying medicine and first aid, so when 'it' happened she tried her very best but it was too late. She blames herself for it, it's not her fault"

Lucy didn't even think twice before running upstairs to Wendy's room, No one deserves to carry that burden on their shoulders especially not that sweet, caring little girl. She opened the door without knocking to see Wendy sobbing under her covers.

Lucy walked over and got a few things from the desk and got inside the blankets with Wendy, there was just enough room for the two of them. "Lu-Lucy! What are you….." Wendy paused to see what on earth Lucy was setting up.

She put a torch on the Bed and turned it on, then she put some chocolates and sweets in the middle of them. "Were going to have a sleepover! Girls only!." She wiped the tears of off Wendy's shocked face. "It wasn't your fault" Lucy whispered then stated "Were going to have fun tonight! I will make sure of it, just make sure Carla doesn't get the chocolates!"

Lucy knew from experience, when in times of sadness the last thing a child needed was someone focusing in the core of the sadness. Instead, focus on the happy things and have fun. Secretly Lucy had always wanted to have one of these, she had everything you could have asked for. If she wanted, she could have 5 rooms to make a fort. Only one key thing was missing, friends.

Lucy knew, you didn't need money or lots of items to have fun. Wendy cried, this time tears of happiness "Thankyou Lucy-san…..", Lucy smiled. "We can stay up and tell stories, not scary stories, nice ones. Like stories about fairy's!... Wait this isn't enough snacks! This is an emergency!" Wendy couldn't surpass her giggles "Mission Infiltrate Fairy Tail's kitchen is now in motion!" Lucy said in a commander voice, then laughed with Wendy.

She could already tell the better mood this had put Wendy in. She got out of the little fort and went up to her room only to be ambushed by Natsu, "Luceeeee why did you take so long?" "reasons, I'm having a sleepover stay here" Natsu looked very not pleased with a pout on his face. "Hmph fine"

"Wait didn't you say you needed to be near me" Lucy quickly thought, she didn't want him to disappear. "Nah, I just wanted to spend more time with you!" Natsu said grinning. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked to her cupboards trying to hide the blush that spread across her face.

She grabbed more snacks and went back to Wendy's room, she got under the covers to find Wendy a lot happier than when she got in there before. That night the two had a fun sleepover, they ate lollies and had junk food while telling fun stories and what they thought a fairy would be like.

Just before sleep over took them Wendy said "Will I not be able to meet a fairy now because I cried?" "Because you cried and hurt, because you healed. The fairy's will definitely visit you" Lucy answered.

Later that night Erza came to check on Wendy and saw the two sleeping soundly together in a fort of blankets and pillows with a sign that said "sky dragon slayer Wendy & celestial mage Lucy" and chuckled 'that's right, Wendy was always into wind dragons'. She tucked the two girls in like a mother and whispered "You did well Lucy, thank you" and left.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. I decided to add some nice friendship between Wendy and Lucy ^-^ I mostly wrote that part because when I was little I wish someone would do that for me. But anyway, if you liked it please review! It means so much! Also lol I was so focused on updating the other chapters I kept forgetting to put my signature at the bottom XD.**

 **~Astra~**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy walked back upstairs to her room, she had just finished the sleepover with Wendy. As a full grown adult (ish) She shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as she did. Now she had to feed the impatient cat happy.

She walked in the room to find Happy and Natsu sleeping together on their hammock. She immediately worried remembering Natsu said ghosts don't need sleep, had something happened! was Natsu ok!. She panicked.

"Lushieeee… stop being so loud" He rolled over to face away from her, "I-…I thought you said ghosts don't need sleep?" Lucy questioned curiously "They don't. Doesn't mean we don't enjoy a nice nap now and then" Natsu sleepily answered.

Lucy was ticked, "WHY ARE YOU TAKING A NAP! ITS 1:00 IN THE AFTERNOON". She tried to shake him and wake him up again since he had just fallen asleep ignoring her. His only response was grumbling, "You're so pretty why do you have to mean, plus the entire place probably think you yell at yourself" in a whiny tone as a joke.

Lucy took it seriously. Very seriously. She couldn't stop the heat rushing to her face when he said that casually, not realising what it sounded like. She turned around trying to hide her blush, both from what Natsu said and from the embarrassment of yelling to seemingly nothing.

"Just get up" and with that she went on her laptop to try writing. Lately she had no inspiration, and the due date her publisher had set was her birthday which was coming up pretty soon. "What about the dragon and the princess fall in love?" Lucy practically jumped out of her seat, she didn't even see him there.

"Oh sorry for scaring you, Although your reaction was pretty funny! Happy did you see that!" He laughed with his blue companion as Lucy growled and went back to her computer. "Maybe they could be best friends, the dragon could hope that the princess would fall in love with one of the princes because he thought he wasn't good enough. But the princess loves him and they have a happy ending!" Natsu rambled about how the dragon could be fire breathing and 'epic'.

"Well what would the dragons name be?" Lucy asked, at first it was funny but now she was generally interested in it. "Igneel!" Natsu said enthusiastically but the smile fell from his face when Lucy asked why. "It was my dad's name before he disappeared, now if he ever comes back he won't be able to see me anyway" He said sadly looking at the ground.

"Igneel it is" Lucy begun typing the story at a pace she never thought she could, maybe it was because of an exciting new idea, maybe it was because her best friend was cheering her on. Natsu boredly walked around her apartment looking at calendars, the open pantry door and other random things.

"Hey Luce there is something I have to do real quick, bye!" He said as he jumped out the window "Jeez you could at least use the door…." The apartment was silent, not filled with laughter and grins that it usually was. Natsu was only going to be gone for a bit….. Why did she miss him so much?. Not just him, his voice, smile and even his teasing. Lucy missed him.

She wasn't going down today, she wasn't in the mood to deal with a depressed silence. That was when a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, she walked over and opened it to find her small bluenette best friend. "We are going to visit our friend at the hospital, would you like to come?" Levy said in a small voice

Lucy's heart exploded in sympathy and immediately agreed. So they headed for Magnolia hospital, "What is your friends name?" Lucy asked in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"Natsu….. Natsu Dragneel."

 **Im sorry this chapter is so small! I just really needed to reveal this pretty soon. AND YES THIS IS NOT A JOKE MY STORY PLOT IS ACTUALLY MOVING FORWARD AND GETTING IT'S SHIT TOGETHER. XD I know im sorry for all the fillers, I just wanted lots of cute moments between Natsu and Lucy. :3 I love all you guys thanks so much for sticking with me all this time 3 3 So yea thanks!**

 **~Astra~**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy couldn't speak, she had so many things she wanted- no needed to say but no words came out. She stayed silent wondering what she could do as they walked into a room at the hospital. There she saw Natsu, exactly like the fun and care-free best friend she knew, pale and bone thin lying on a hospital bed in a coma.

"…." Lucy only stared in shock while Levy looked at her strangely "What is it Lu-chan?" "Levy-chan…. You know how I told you about the ghost? The ghosts name was….. Natsu….. Natsu Dragneel"

Levy dropped her books and looked at Lucy with tears in the corner of her eyes "Lu-chan don't joke about these things…." "I'm not joking" Lucy answered with all seriousness. Levy looked over at Natsu then back at her.

"I don't think we should tell the others about this, they might not believe us" Levy finally said looking Lucy straight in the eye "Us… So you believe me!" Lucy was overjoyed that Levy didn't think she was crazy.

"Of course Lu-chan! And I'll keep my promise and help Natsu wake up" The bluenette smiled and Lucy smiled wider. The two sat by Natsu's side, "Please wake up soon Natsu…." Levy whispered just barely enough for Lucy to hear.

She stood up and hugged her short bestie, "He will" and led her back out the door to Fairy Tail. When she reached the door Levy was dragged away by none other than Gajeel, 'Where were ya' shrimp" He said pretending he wasn't worrying his ass off about her.

"I'm the same age as you! You don't have to worry about me!" Levy said while still being held in the air by Gajeel's right hand. "Pshhh I wasn't worrying" Gajeel denied and looked away. Lucy laughed as Mira not-so-secretly wiggled her eyebrows at the two in a suggestive manner.

She wanted to go back upstairs and check on Natsu but figured she might as well make a scene in the process "I'll leave the two love birds" She pointed to Gajeel and Levy "To do their thing" and walked off leaving the two yelling, denying and blushing pair.

Upstairs she found Natsu hanging with Happy, "Yo Luce!" He greeted her grinning. "Natsu… did you know that you are in a coma? I went to the hospital and found you in a coma, the friends you were talking about… they were fairy tail weren't they?" Lucy said straight on, she wanted the truth no bluffing around.

"Im…. In a coma?" The way he said it suggested he had no idea about it. Lucy told him everything about what happened and Natsu only responded with, "I wouldn't know, I guess I just assumed I was dead. All I remember was fire, fire surrounding and encasing the building and just managing to get Happy and other civilians out. Not myself"

Lucy listened intently to Natsu's story, or remaining memories. She was shocked, but for some reason not surprised. Knowing Natsu if he ever went down, it would be protecting the ones he loves or even just people in general.

Then he moved on from the depressing memories and told her stories from his adventures. He told her about the time Romeo followed him around for an entire week trying to learn how to fight, about the times that he smashed Gray in a fight, all the places he explored with Happy (She was surprised that they let cats in the places he went) and the great memories he had.

He went on for hours about Elfman and Evergreens 'secret' aka not so secret dating, how Lyon started a love triangle and lots more. Although Lucy was never bored, in fact these stories were the best thing she had heard in a long time. Eventually she grew tired and went to bed, Natsu and happy went on their normal hammock.

"Night Natsu" Lucy called "Night Luce!" She was just awake enough to hear it, but she couldn't deny how much she was smiling. If only Natsu was awake too…..

 **Hey** **Guys! Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the reviews and follows so much you have no idea 3 Anyway the story is finally moving on, Sorry for the short chapters but it's the only way I can update fast. So Yea Thanks if your even reading this XD**

 **~Astra~**


	14. Chapter 14

Today Lucy was going to go visit Natsu again, not the ghost, the Natsu at the hospital. As much as they had been having fun, it was starting to get serious. They were still convincing the hospital for more days.

Everyone at the hospital came at different times of the day, even Gajeel and Gray (Who supposedly had a rivalry with Natsu) Visited constantly. Though he won't admit it Gray clearly missed Natsu. Everyone did.

Lucy was at the hospital near Levy and they talked about the ghost of Natsu. Lucy told her everything, from him helping her with book ideas and taking her to see the Sakura tree on valentine's day. That gave Levy a very bad idea.

"Soooo" her short best friend wiggled her eyebrows "Are you and Natsu a thing yet?" "EHHH?!" Lucy jumped a bit, she wasn't expecting that question. Levy was laughing her head off, but suddenly went serious "We will wake him up Lu-chan, THEN you can confess to him" "Levy-chan…." Lucy moaned, there was no getting out of a ship once you were in it.

Levy giggled and grabbed her stuff to go, before Lucy left she did something that shocked the nurses and Levy. She hugged Natsu and whispered "Please wake up, I don't want you to disappear"

Then left. Levy's perv face said clearly what she thought of the situation. Levy wanted Natsu to wake up just as bad as Lucy did, but she also wanted her best friend to find love. Scratch that, she had already found him.

Lucy finished her hug and walked back over, before Levy could even say anything Lucy stared at her and said loud enough for everyone to hear "You say another word and Gajeel just might get a love letter supposedly from you"

Levy stayed silent and sped up trying to use her bangs to hide her flushed face "Lu-chan….. So mean…." Lucy laughed and they waked back. When they arrived back at fairy tail she found Natsu sitting at a table with Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Carla. Lucy went over and sat with them as well, as soon as she picked up on the conversation she could tell why Natsu was listening.

Only a few days left before the deadline. Natsu had a sad smile on his face, Lucy examined him and finally realised what he was doing, He wanted to spend as much time with his friends before he disappeared, even if they couldn't see or hear him.

Lucy was struggling to keep a smile and continue normal conversation, she wanted to cry and hug Natsu, she wanted to tell him he wasn't invisible. Truth is he was. Soon she couldn't take it and left for her room where Natsu followed like a lost puppy dog.

It almost made her smile and laugh, almost. Then the after effects settled it, seeing him, she might only have a few days left with that loveable dork. When they were in their room Natsu told happy about the deadline, Lucy questioned why he had to tell Happy that and make him sad, He answered "Happy is just as human as everyone downstairs, he is my best friend, he deserves to know"

Then Natsu looked up and told Lucy something, "Happy can talk, well he used to be able to. I'm not sure why he stopped, it could have something to do with trauma. We grew up together" He grinned at the cat beside him "Happy taught me to hand fish, I taught him English"

Lucy's jaw dropped open "A TALKING CAT?!" Lucy fell off the back of the couch onto the floor "Yup!, that's the second best reaction I have had yet!" "What was the first" Lucy grumbled

 _"It seems you are in over your head, you and your talking house pet have gone too far this time"_

 _"You're a talking house pet!" Happy said with a 'Humph'_

 _"Yes, yes I am" He replied naturally_

 _"WAIT WHAT!" the man said falling off the stand he was on._

Lucy laughed, in that case she guessed she must have been pretty funny to make second. "I have to go Luce, I will be back soon!" Natsu said making his way to the open window "You have been going out a lot lately, something going on?" Lucy said going up to the window as well. "It's a secret Luce! You can't know yet!" He had a look of a five year old that knows something someone else doesn't, then he grinned and left.

Lucy looked out at the constellations, and her favourite Aquarius. It always calmed her down, "Please spirit king…." She looked into the sparkling stars and wished "let Natsu live, so many people care about him, I care about him….. Please give him another chance"

After she finished she smiled and whispered "Night Natsu", little did she know her friend with sensitive hearing was somewhere else whispering "Night Luce, I promise, I won't hurt you" and that kid, Never, Ever, Broke his promises.

 **Hey guys! ONE THING TO CLARIFY HAPPY IS NOT MAGIC, Natsu found him when he was born and raised him then taught him, he was never around other cats so never learnt cat languages, English is his only means on communicating. Just putting it out there**

 **Like the chapter? Let me know! I appreciate every review! (I can't respond to guest reviews but please know that I did see them and I appreciate them so much you have no idea) Anyway, I really only added the fact that happy could talk so I could add that scene XD but don't worry it will come into play later. Cya!**

 **~Astra~**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy slowly got up and looked around, something was off. Natsu hadn't woken her like he usually does, in fact she couldn't hear him at all. She looked in the main room but still no sign of him. Lucy tried not to worry about it, but the silence was getting to her.

With another look she noticed happy was also missing. Then it clicked, the deadline…. It was close but it wasn't now!. Lucy panicked, the flashing images of Natsu grinning at her and telling her not to worry were not helping.

She didn't even bother to get dressed, she raced downstairs knocking a few people over in the process. She didn't care at that moment, Natsu was her best friend…. She couldn't imagine life without him now. As the saying goes, you don't know you love someone until their gone.

And that was very appropriate for her situation. Natsu was her best friend…. And she might have had a tiny, tiny, massive crush on him. She went straight to Makarov and asked if they had cut off Natsu's life support. He looked a little shocked and confused by the upfront question coming from a panting girl in pyjamas.

He sighed and said "We didn't give permission for anything, but when Gray and Gajeel went early in the morning Natsu wasn't there…. we're suspecting the hospital did that on their own accord" He said it so professionally with a monotone voice but he his eyes said otherwise. "They care more than you would think, they don't want to admit it so they went early in the morning but. They really do miss Natsu"

Lucy understood what he was feeling, Trying to act strong, not for himself but for Fairy Tail. He also admitted that him Gray and Gajeel were the only ones that knew, he wasn't sure how he would break it to fairy tail. They all so hopeful….

Lucy quickly ran back upstairs into the comfort of her bed, then the tears started to fall. Continuously they didn't stop until she broke out into a full on sob. The kind, immature, loud, Natsu she knew was gone.

She heard her window creaking but stayed under her covers, it was just her mind playing tricks on her, he wasn't coming back. Or so she thought.

It seemed like time had stopped around her when she heard a voice "Luce, why are you crying?" she opened her blankets, almost expecting to find nothing but there he was. But Lucy noticed something, he wasn't clear, he wasn't transparent. He grabbed her hand, he could touch her. Lucy didn't know how to react, his hand was so warm and comforting.

"Happy birthday Luce!" Natsu shouted still holding her hands and grinning. Before he could say anything else he was bear hugged (more like tackled) to the ground by Lucy, "N-Natsu…. I thought you were gone… YOUR BACK NATSU YOU BACK" She cried again but this time tears of happiness.

He hugged her back and said "Did you really forget about your own birthday?" Lucy only then realized it was her birthday, now that she thought about it maybe that's what Natsu had been doing…. Preparing for her birthday.

"hey Luce…." He suddenly got serious, "You know valentine's day? There was something I wanted to tell you" Lucy was just confused, what did he mean? Then Lucy realized she wanted to tell him something too.

"I love you Luce, If im the dragon from your story. Will you be my princess?" He said, he made his signature heart melting grin. Lucy smiled softly, "Of course! Why did you take so long to ask idiot. And did you purposely set that up so you could say a cheesy pick up line?" He laughed and hugged her again "Maaaaaybe" Lucy found herself laughing with him.

"Mom, dad. I finally found the one that can make me smile again"

 **Hey guys! Like the chapter? It feels kinda rushed…. Well anyway there is one more chapter coming after this, it isn't the end. And I'm thinking of making a sequel, what do you guys think? I have an idea and I think it should be good. Anyway please review and tell me if you liked it!**

 **~Astra~**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy walked into the main bar area smirking, this would be interesting. "ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL!" She yelled at the top of her voice. All the heads immediately spun around, a bit terrified. Lucy was in a good mood and grouchy people ignoring her was NOT gonna ruin it.

"There is someone I would like you to meet, I present…. NATSU DRAGNEEL" That sentence really turned everybody even people ignoring her were staring with wide eyes. She could already see Erza had tears, "What is the meaning of this Lucy-

"Yo!" A familiar voice casually strolled through the door waving and grinning. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MORE FORMAL! Ugh you haven't seen your friends in a few years and all you say is 'yo'!" Lucy criticized as Natsu just laughed at her pouting. "I'm back" He put his arm around her and said "And I couldn't have done it without Luce" Lucy smiled shyly, he was so warm. 'so real….'

Lucy quickly ran out of the way from the ambush of people charging at Natsu, she had never seen him so terrified but happy. Luckily they made sure Erza got her turn last, Natsu was probably not going to be conscious. Poor him, he just woke up too. Lucy chuckled.

Happy was on Natsu's back, considering the crowd it wasn't safe for him to be on the ground. Even though Natsu thought he was getting a little big for the thing they would always do as kids, but this time was special. He had started speaking again, Lucy was creeped out and scared at first but got used to it. Apparently the rest of the apartment block already knew.

Romeo hugged Natsu tightly crying, "What are you crying for" Natsu said cheerily "If you cry like that you will never be able to beat me" He said keeping in mind Romeo's goal to beat Natsu, His answer surprised Natsu. "I Don't care right now, im just so happy…. Your alive….". Natsu picked him up and grinned "I don't die that easily" then put a very happy Romeo.

He moved out of the way when Wendy approached Natsu, "Im sorry Natsu-san…..". "Huh?" Natsu wasn't expecting an apology, Lucy smiled, she knew what Wendy was apologizing about and finally she could have that weight lifted off her shoulders. "I wasn't able to save y-" She was cut off by Natsu ruffling her hair, "none of this was your fault Wendy, in fact I would say you did save me. That's why I'm standing here" Wendy nodded crying then went over to Lucy who stood with her.

Many more tears and hugs followed, one that left Natsu injured on the floor. Lucy went to make sure he was okay, but he was smiling "I'm fine, In fact I'm just happy I can feel pain again." He grinned, then went off to challenge Gray to another fight most likely going to cause a massive brawl.

Lucy explained to Makarov the situation, he just nodded then got the phone "There is someone who is gonna want to know about this" He said. "Hey, you might want to come, no nothing is wrong it's just been a while, ok, ok bye" He hung up and explained that there was someone called Guildarts and that he constantly travelled, he used to come back often, mostly to see how Natsu was doing. After Natsu was put in a coma he could barely stand to come here, they were like father and son.

Then Lucy remembered when Natsu and Her were writing her book, he told her he wanted to have father of the dragon be there the entire book, never leaving the young dragons side. When she asked why he just grinned sheepishly.

Lucy was going to continue talking with Makarov but was pulled away by Natsu, He went over to his friends with Lucy and said "Yea! She is writing a book!, it's so good but she won't let me read the rest until its published" He made puppy dog eyes at her. She quickly looked away, she didn't want to be pulled in by the puppy eyes.

Gray started laughing his head off, "What's so funny stripper?" Natsu challenged. He was going to answer but Happy cut him off "You liiiiiiike each other~". That's when Natsu realized he was still holding Lucy's hand. His reply shocked most of the people who heard it, "Yea buddy, yea we do"

And instead of letting go of her hand he only held it tighter. After that they tried to maintain a normal conversation although it was very hard with Mira squealing in the background about ships and otps. Levy, Lucy and Juvia separated into their own group and begun chatting, it didn't last long.

The boys were fighting in the middle of the bar so they had to go stop it, when they were in earshot they heard "LUCY WOULD MAKE A MUCH BETTER GIRLFRIEND" "PFF YOU WISH SALAMANDER CLEARLY LEVY WOULD MAKE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND" "JUVIA IS BETTER THAN ALL OF YOURS"

"BREAK IT UP!" Erza silenced them, she walked in the middle dragging a flushed faced Jellal "Jellal would be a better boyfriend then all of you" She said proudly while Jellal tried to signal help. The boys turned to face the girls "LEVY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" "EHHHH!" "JUVIA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" "graaayyyy-sama!" "JELLAL GO OUT WITH ME NOW" "o-ok…. O/O"

"Now that Natsu is back! Group photo!" Makarov got his new camera and said grinning. Everyone got into position, the guys proudly standing with their new girlfriends. Lucy smiled when she felt someone warm hold her hand,

"I love you Luce"

"I love you Natsu"

 **BEFORE I START THE AUTHORS NOTE, SHOULD I HAVE A SEQUEL? I THINK IT WOULD BE FUN TO WRITE AND I HAVE LOTS OF GOOD IDEAS FOR IT SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

 **Well that's it! This story has finally come to a close! To be honest im so happy with how many people liked this, and I enjoyed writing it a lot!. I've only made it this far thanks to everyone's support and I appreciate it so much. Please let me know on how I can improve for either the sequel or a new book. THANKS GUYS!**

 **~Astra~**


	17. NOT AN UPDATE

Ok im sorry, but this isn't an update. BUT IT IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Someone on wattpad has been stealing peoples stories from , they haven't stolen mine but that is no reason i cannot stick up for the other authors who are affected by this. **PLEASE REPORT THEM EVEN THOSE WHO DON'T HAVE WATTPAD CAN REPORT THEM**

 **Their username is**

 **user/OtakuGirl62101**

I will quote our conversation below with all their terrible grammar and all.

"whatever fukr" - Them "Please learn some basic grammar and spelling before trying to insult me. I just think that you do not deserve credit for something someone else did, if you are that desperate write your own." - Me "y r all of u such crybabys" - them "Excuse me, Your 2 stories that you have posted are not yours and i ask that you please delete them. I have found the original stories and notified the owners. Please show some respect for the original writers" 


End file.
